


A dozen things

by Naylyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naylyn/pseuds/Naylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about my favourite jedi</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dozen things

A dozen things

 

Gray eyes - a mirror of his soul

Smooth skin - a gentle touch

Silky sandy hair - ruffled by my

Soft lips - whispering vows

Strong arms - holding me tight

wide cloack - keeps us warm

Heardbeats - gentle sound in my ear

Callous hands - intertwined with mine

Deep voice - echos in the darkness

Force within - serving the light

Predestinated live - not meant for love

Silver-glacing weapon - drawn to bring peace

 

 


End file.
